Playing Doctor
by lexiecullen17
Summary: Young, single dad Edward has not had it easy. What happens when he gets a hard-on for his two year old son's pediatrician, the lovely Dr. Swan? A new life awaits. Written for Ninapolitan's DILF Contest. Rated M for language and lemons.


**Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F. Contest**

**Story Title:** Playing Doctor

**Author: **Lexiecullen17

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**All-Human**

***

_Beep._

"Hello, Jessica, this is Angela calling from The Children's Medical Center. I was just calling to confirm that Peter has his yearly physical with Dr. Swan Friday at 11 AM. Please call 323-555-6000 if it needs to be rescheduled. If not, we look forward to seeing both you and Peter then!"

_Ugh. Yet another person I'll need to tell to stop calling Jessica at this number…seeing as how she doesn't live here anymore._

When I was in high school, I was the favorite child. Out of my siblings, _I_ was the one who was going to be a success. Emmett was the jock—just barely focused enough to get by in school, Alice was the dreamer—too concerned with the latest celebrity gossip, teen heartthrobs, and boyfriends to really care about anything else. And then there was me.

I was the one who received acceptance letters to twelve of the fourteen colleges I applied to. Of course, I did. I was the captain of the varsity track team, co-editor of the yearbook, senior class president, and valedictorian. By the time I graduated (with a 4.0), I'd never received a detention or been caught making out at the point or smoking behind the gym. I was every parents dream. I remember sorting through the thick envelopes with my mother, wondering whether I should accept the scholarship from Yale, Penn, or Brown. Ultimately, my heart pushed me towards Stanford. It was the only Ivy League school that let me stay close to my family; I was way too much of a mama's boy to travel thousands of miles away from home.

So, when I found out over the Christmas break of my freshman year that my girlfriend, Jessica, was pregnant…my world took a bit of a turn. I called my brother in a panic, not knowing what to do. He laughed. He fucking laughed in my face. He thought I was joking.

I wasn't.

"_What do you mean your girlfriend is pregnant?"_

"_What do YOU mean, what do you mean…Emmett, my girlfriend is pregnant! What the hell am I supposed to do?" I yelled over the receiver, completely panicked._

"_Dude, I thought you were still a virgin…" I growled in frustration. "Okay, okay…sorry. I, uh…well…does she want to keep it?"_

"_What kind of ridiculous question is that, Emmett? My girlfriend told me she's pregnant, and you think I should tell her to abort it? I love her!" I nearly choked, biting my tongue in restraint. Jessica had resolutely told me that she was going to keep it. Of course. She was from a small town in Louisiana, didn't believe in abortion, and we loved each other. Why wouldn't we keep it?_

"_Jeez. You'd think getting laid would help untwist your panties a little bit..."_

"_Emmett," I begged. "I need help. Serious help…"_

"_Well, why the fuck did you call me, then? Call dad. Call mom. Call someone who actually knows what the hell you should do."_

_I heard the phone click and my stomach dropped. I would have to call my parents._

Calling my parents turned out to be not that scary. Although it shocked them beyond belief, they were more than supportive. My dad even helped me find an off campus apartment to lease for me and Jessica and our baby. And that's when all the trouble started. It turned out that Jessica _hadn't_ wanted to keep the baby. She had felt pressured by society and me to keep it.

_Some bull shit that was._

I recently discovered that Jessica had more boyfriends than she could count on one hand, and had Peter not been born with my same green eyes and copper hair, I would have seriously questioned if the baby was even mine. In fact, I hadn't been allowed to go to any of Jessica's doctors appointments with her, and the other person in the delivery room was her mother; Jessica had _no_ idea who the father was and worried that if I found out, I would leave her with one of the other deadbeats that could have knocked her up.

But it turned out that none of that mattered because he was without a doubt mine. And I loved him.

I loved him, yes, but when Peter was born, my life changed completely. I dropped out of Stanford, unable to take care of an infant while his mother continued to party and whore herself out to the athletic teams. Even though Jessica technically lived with me and our son, I never saw her longer than a few minutes a day. About two months ago, Jessica didn't come home. I called her cell phone, asking when she was going to be back, but after a week, the service was turned off. I called the school for her information, but it turned out that she had failed out after freshman year and her prior contact information was a dead end. I had no way of contacting her. That was when I called my parents for reinforcement.

They encouraged me to go back to school; they would support me while I finished my degree. But the economy had taken a turn for the worse, and I knew that I had to get a job. I couldn't ask my parents to dip into their retirement savings for me—I already wasn't paying my mother for acting like Peter's nanny. So, I went out and got the first job that would hire me. It was pretty terrible, but it brought in enough income for me to pay Peter's bills. And after a long day on my feet, answering incredibly stupid questions, the only thing that could make me smile was reading my son "Goodnight Moon" for the thousandth time and hearing him call out my name in the middle of the night—no matter how sleep deprived he was making me.

Which brought me back to now. I wanted to cry when I realized that I was a twenty one-year-old college drop out with a two-year-old son, working as a computer genius at the local Mac store, living with his parents. _I'm never getting laid again in my entire life._

Angry and defeated, I erased the message on the machine, hearing the familiar tone of _"No new messages_" and sighed. I'd tell the receptionist tomorrow that I was now Peter's emergency contact. I needed to remove all traces of Jessica from our lives.

***

"Dada!" the two year old on my knee bumbled, playing with his new toy truck. My mother got it for him yesterday while I was at work, and now he wouldn't let the red and blue thing out of his sight.

"Cullen," the receptionist called out loudly into the packed waiting room. "Peter Cullen." I stood up, hoisting the small boy higher onto my hip. "The doctor can see you now," she smiled, acknowledging us both as we walked past her. She pointed to the open door down the hall before ushering us inside to wait for the doctor.

The office was just how you'd imagine a pediatrician's office to look. It was filled with toys and books and bright colors. I was automatically intimidated. This was the first time I had to be responsible for Peter on my own. My mother was supposed to help me out today—come for moral support—but she ended up getting sick with a stomach bug. Like a grateful and kind son, I let her stay home and take care of herself rather than join me at the germ-infested pediatrician's office with my kid.

Lost in thought, I didn't even hear anyone enter the room until I heard her beautiful voice float melodically into the small room. "Mr. Cullen, I presume. I'm Dr. Swan. And has anyone seen Peter?"

I looked up, surprised to hear Peter giggle. I worried for a while that he would have trust issues with females—the only one that he took any liking to was my mother, for obvious reasons. But, Peter seemed to be taken with Dr. Swan.

_And holy shit…I am, too._

It took everything I had not to run to the bathroom and check myself out, just to make sure I didn't look like complete shit in front of this stunning woman. I felt weird even noticing it, but I couldn't help it. For the first time since I first got together with Jessica, I was taken aback by another woman's beauty. Her long chestnut hair fell in soft waves over her back. Two clips held back the hair from her face on either side, but I saw small, curly tendrils around her ears trying to escape. Her skin was the color of porcelain, only shades darker than her doctor's coat. I gulped, trying not to stare at the black high heels she was currently sporting or wondering what it matched underneath her long, white coat.

She looked young, and I wondered if she was actually old enough to be taking care of my son.

"I'm 26," she laughed, looking highly amused. "I promise I'm _more_ than qualified to take care of your child. I graduated fifth in my class from Stanford medical school, and I completed both undergrad and grad in three years. The diplomas are on the walls if you don't believe me."

_Oh shit. I really need to work on that mental filter._

"I'm so sorry—I really didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm just overprotective of my son," I rambled, probably sounding like a complete idiot. She chuckled, this breathy—almost pornographic sounding—kind of laugh, and my mind immediately returned to the gutter.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asked, interrupting my less than proper line of thoughts. I shook my head slightly, trying to remember if I heard what she asked. I racked my brain, but I could only come up with images of her scantily clad and bent over the examining table.

_Whoa._

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" I attempted to respond coolly. She smiled and sought out my eyes with hers. They locked for a second before her skin flushed and she looked back down at the notes in her hand.

"I was asking if Peter finished his immunizations last time he was here? I made a note last time that he still needed to come back in for another shot, but I don't have a record of him coming back in." She shook her head, pouring over her clipboard seriously.

"I…uh…I'm not sure," I replied awkwardly.

"Do you think you could ask your wife? I think she was the one who was supposed to be bringing him in."

"I don't have a wife," I snapped suddenly, causing her brown eyes to open wide.

"I'm sorry—I didn't mean to assume…your girlfr—"

I decided to interrupt her, stop her before she went any further. "I don't have a girlfriend either," I sighed, sounding way sadder than I initially intended to. "Peter's mother recently left us, and I wouldn't even begin to know how to get into contact with her. I'm going to go ahead and assume that he didn't get that shot."

"Okay. I'll go get that set up then. Just wait right here, Mr. Cullen." I wanted to ask her to call me Edward—Mr. Cullen seemed so formal and oddly undeserved, but she was out of the room faster than I could stop her.

I leaned my head into the heels of my hands, pressing into my eyes in an attempt to alleviate the pressure that had accumulated there.

"Dada!" Peter interrupted my pseudo wallowing.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Pwetty lady." I was shocked. I was fairly certain my two-year-old son just told me he thought that his doctor was hot…and while I agreed, I wasn't sure how I felt about this development.

"Yup," I smiled as Dr. Swan reentered the room, this time with a nurse in tow.

"Peter, this is Rose. She's my _best_ nurse, and she's going to give you your medicine now, okay? She's going to make sure you don't get sick." Peter just smiled and made his truck run in small circles next to him, all while staring at Dr. Swan.

"Hey there, Peter," Rose, cooed at my son. She was pretty, too, and I wondered absentmindedly if Peter would comment. He didn't. He was still too busy flirting with Dr. Swan, batting his eyes and smiling unabashedly.

"You are quite the little charmer, aren't you, Peter?" Dr. Swan laughed as Peter's smile widened. Her cheeks flushed, tinged pink as she stared back at Peter. She tousled his hair, causing his giggles to resurface as Rose prepared the shot, cleverly hiding the needle from Peter's waiting eyes. "Mr. Cullen, would you mind stepping outside with me for one moment?" Dr. Swan asked me seriously.

I looked at Peter and debated whether it was a good idea to leave him alone while he was getting a shot. Suddenly, I felt Dr. Swan's hand on my arm and my entire body warmed, effectively ridding my mind of any protests. "Sure."

We faced one another in the hallway; she looked serious. For a second, I panicked. _Is something wrong with Peter? Oh God. _"Is everything okay?"

"With Peter?" I nodded nervously. "Of course! Oh my God, this must look so bad. I'm so sorry—everything is fine. Peter is 100% healthy. I actually just wanted to talk to you. And I really wanted apologize for before about Peter's mother. I had no idea, obviously…" She looked adorable, all flustered, her hands gesturing wildly.

"It's okay. It's just…new," I explained. She nodded slowly before placing her hand on my arm again.

"I really don't mean to overstep my bounds, Mr. Cullen—"

"Edward," I finally interjected.

"Edward," she smiled. "But…I had a very similar situation with my _own_ parents. And…I saw first hand how hard it was for my dad to raise me single handedly. I just wanted to offer any help I can. Obviously, I work a lot of the time, but if you ever need anyone to talk to or vent. I wanted to give you my number. Oh, and my name is Bella," she said as she passed me a folded up piece of paper. I froze.

_Did the gorgeous, young doctor just give me her name and number? For real?_

"I…uh…" I had no idea how to respond.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry—this is overstepping, isn't it? It's the one thing that I completely failed at in med school…the separating your own emotions from your patients. I'm not supposed to get involved, but I just felt like if you knew that you weren't alone. You just looked so sad and lost and—"

"Bella," I began, loving the way her name sounded on my tongue, "thank you." I pocketed the piece of paper, and her eyes followed my every move. "It's definitely been stressful, and I really appreciate your offering to help. I hope you don't mind if I actually do?" I attempted to sound not so desperate. Apparently I didn't because Bella just smiled.

"Not at all. Now, let's go check on that adorable kid of yours."

Inside the office, Peter had apparently moved on from Bella and was now flirting with the nurse. She was eating it all up, cooing and smiling back at him. I discreetly peeked at Bella, but she was already looking at me. We shared a brief smile before focusing back on Peter. Somehow, I knew things were looking up.

***

"Daddy," Peter cried, his face and cheeks red and ruddy from his tears, "it hurts." My heart had broken. Of course, the weekend of my parents' anniversary—the one I told them, 'yes, of course you should go away, we'll be fine,' Peter came down with a terrible fever. I was so lost and confused. I just wanted to make the pain go away, but I had no idea what to do.

"I know, Pete," I sighed, laying the small child across my chest. I stroked his hair, attempting to calm him down, but nothing seemed to be working. I picked up my cell phone again, wondering if my mom had responded to any of my urgent texts, but she hadn't. I cringed, trying not to think about what was keeping her busy. "Let's watch some TV, okay? What do you want to watch?"

My question distracted him from his pain momentarily, and I sighed in relief. "Tim and Bee," he mumbled softly. My son fell in love with Transformers, and although Optimus Prime and Bumble Bee seemed a bit too difficult for him to say, he'd figured a way to get his point across. And it was now his go-to movie, no matter what. I was just grateful that I, too, enjoyed Transformers…and Megan Fox.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Peter started to cough—a hacking, gross sounding cough. It didn't sound pretty. Needless to say, my panic returned quickly. I decided to go into the kitchen to bring a sippy cup full of water, but as soon as I lifted him off my chest, he started to cry again.

At my wit's end, I gave in. After almost a year and a half of being in possession of the number and never using it, I scrolled down to **B** in my contacts and pressed send.

"Hello?" her breathy voice came over the line, causing my lonely dick to stand at attention.

_Not the time for this…seriously._

"Hello?" she called out again. "Edward?" Somewhere in the distance, I heard giggling and the faint sounds of music. Gulping, I looked at the clock. I had called her on a Saturday night. Of course she'd be out. "Edward?" she continued.

"Dr. Swan?" My voice cracked with exhaustion and worry. "I'm sorry to bother you on a weekend…"

"Is everything okay?" The noises in the background faded slightly, and I wondered where she could have gone. I truly didn't mean to interrupt her night out. In my hesitation, Bella continued. "Edward? What happened?"

The dam, the one I'd been trying to keep somewhat in tact, finally broke, exploding all over Bella. "Peter came down with a fever, and he's been crying for hours. And I finally got him calm, but now he has this terrible sounding cough and it started the crying again…and I just don't know what to do. My parents are out of town, and I've never been alone with him when he's sick like this. God, I'm such a bad dad…what should I do? Please, just…anything."

I heard a door click over the line and suddenly the background became silent. "Edward—what's your address?"

_What?_

"No, Dr. Swan, that wasn't my intention in calling you. You can easily tell me what to do over the phone. Shit, please don't come out here…"

"I vaguely recall your address being close to campus," she rambled, not even listening to me. "I'm on my way already, but I'm going to need the exact address. You don't want me driving around all night, going from door to door, right?"

I gave her my address and hung up the phone. My apartment was a mess, Peter was still crying, and I was sure I looked like I'd been through the wringer. And the hot doctor was coming to my apartment…right now. _Shit._

I hurried into the bathroom and attempted to tame my hair, but it was no use. I was about to throw on a clean pair of clothes instead of my old t-shirt and sweatpants when I heard the doorbell ring. _Too late._

Sighing, I went to open the door—probably looking bleary eyed and weary as hell—to a FUCKHOT Bella. All of her curves were on display in a fitted, red dress, finally not covered up by her doctor's coat. Her hair was up, completely pulled away from her face, exposing her long, creamy neck. All I wanted to do was lick it…until the crying boy in the next room broke my trance.

She smiled a small hello before heading straight towards Peter. Within minutes, Peter was calm again. I watched on in awe as Bella stripped Peter's shirt off before placing a heat pack on top of his back. She had barely moved his position on the couch, but he was already smiling. I couldn't believe it. It was like she had the magic touch. I'd be willing to bet hundreds of dollars that if I had done the same thing, Peter would still be crying and hacking.

My eyes widened in shock. "How…uh…" I sounded like a complete imbecile. My brain was only used to talking about computer problems or to my family. So sad.

"There's been a bug going around," she smiled, sitting next to Peter's head and stroking his hair lightly. An unusual feeling welled up inside me, and I wondered if I were actually jealous of my three-year-old son. Looking at her affectionate gaze and his peaceful, almost sleeping face, I was shocked to realize that I was. "When you mentioned the cough, I knew. Just keep this on his back for a while. You can put it back into the microwave if it gets cold—it'll help break the fever, I promise." She paused, briefly looking at the scantily clad girl on TV before smirking at me. "Transformers?"

"His choice, not mine." _Why do you sound guilty?_

"Uh huh…sure…because you don't get _any_ enjoyment from watching this movie…" she laughed, getting up from the couch.

"So what?" I quipped. "I'm 22. I'm allowed to think Megan Fox is hot."

At my words, her face morphed into one of complete disbelief. "You're only 22?" she gaped as she mumbled something unintelligible under her breath. I nodded and shifted uncomfortably on my feet. "Really? I never would have guessed that…"

"Yeah. I was actually supposed to be graduating from Stanford this year," I chuckled, making myself sound even more pathetic than I currently felt.

"I'm sorry," she replied. Although, unlike most people, she actually sounded genuine—not pitying or condescending.

"It's not your fault…" I trailed off, not really wanting to go there with the gorgeous, near stranger standing in my living room. "Anyway, thank you for coming out here. I really appreciate it. And I really didn't mean to interrupt your weekend plans."

"Honestly, I was so glad to have an excuse to get out of there. One of my best friends decided that I don't get out enough, but I'm _way_ too old to be hanging out in college bars. She's hot and blond, so it doesn't seem to phase her." She rolled her eyes, laughing softly.

"I have a hard time believing that you don't get hit on just as often as your hot, blond friend. I have it on pretty good authority that hot brunettes get hit on, too." At my words, she flushed red, and I realized that I was just flirting. And I was _really_ rusty. After all, the last person near my dick (other than myself, of course) was Jessica, and that was almost four years ago now. How sad was it that I reached my sexual peak at age 18?

She smiled shyly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You're too sweet, Edward, but I can promise that _no one_ gets hit on more than Rose. Thanks for providing me with an out."

"No problem," I said, awkwardly trying to shove my hands into pants pockets that weren't there. Instead, I just looked like I was trying to grip my thighs. _Weird_. "Thanks again for your doctor expertise. I really appreciate it."

"Of course," she smiled before leaning in to kiss my cheek. I could hear my heart beating out of control in my chest. All I could think about was turning my head slightly to meet her lips with mine, but somehow I knew it would be too soon. But, I also knew I couldn't wait another year to see her again.

"Dr. Swan? Would it be okay if I called you sometime that didn't have to do with Peter? I don't have many friends who know about my situation…"

"I was kind of wondering why you hadn't already, Edward…and if we're going to be friends, I think it's about time you started calling me Bella. Don't keep me waiting a year and a half next time, okay?" she said before heading back to her car. I nodded in a daze, wondering if Bella had just flirted back.

As soon as she was out of sight, I picked up the phone and pressed redial. "Yes?" she laughed over the line.

"Hi, _Bella_," I said, drawing out her name. I was thinking about making dinner for Peter and me tomorrow night, since my parents will still be away. He's got to be tired of leftovers and take out by now…anyway, do you want to come over and brave my cooking? I really need a friend to let me know if it's edible or not…"

***

"Peter, can you grab the door? Dr. Swan should be here any second now…" I yelled, running around the kitchen trying to prepare our weekly Sunday dinner.

Over the past two years, Bella had become my number one supporter. She encouraged me to finish my degree, helping me enroll in night classes…and came over to help me study whenever she could. My affection for her had only grown since that night when she first came to my rescue.

And so had Peter's. In fact, Peter attempted to injure himself purposefully in order to see Dr. Swan more than once a week. I put a quick stop to that, saying that we could invite Dr. Swan over whenever he wanted, but he wasn't allowed to hurt himself. He just smiled and told me that he was going to marry Dr. Swan.

_Not if I get there first_, I wanted to tell him.

"Hi, Dr. Swan," I heard him call excitedly as the front door to our new house opened.

"Wow, Peter—you look taller today…and more handsome. How old are you again?"

I saw him hold up one hand, five fingers splayed as he grabbed her hand with his free one, leading her into the kitchen.

"Hey," I smiled, probably looking a mess, while each time I saw Bella, she just looked lovelier. She leaned in quickly to kiss my cheek, as she did each time we greeted or said goodbye to one another. And each time, all I wanted to do was turn my head and kiss her. But I maintained my distance. And so far, she hadn't given me any indication that that assumption was wrong, so I was sticking to it.

"Dinner smells delicious. I brought wine," she smiled in return, holding up a large bottle of red wine. _Perfect._

"Thanks, Bella. Just have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a second."

As she sat down at the table, I arranged the rest of the meal—plating the lasagna I had so meticulously learned to cook because it was her favorite dish. As I brought out the meal, her eyes lit up with excitement, making my afternoon of hard work worth it.

Conversation flowed easily between us, as did three glasses of wine. I wondered for the first time that night how she was actually getting home…and if I should invite her to stay, for fear of her driving while intoxicated, of course.

"Daddy, I'm sticky," Peter frowned, showing me his sauce-covered face.

"Yeah, you are," I laughed, trying to wipe away some of the red residue from his cheeks…but it wasn't budging. "You should probably get into the bath." His eyes widened in horror; Peter wasn't a big fan of bath time. I swear to God if he never had to shower again, that kid would be perfectly content. Unfortunately, that wasn't socially acceptable…so I made my kid bathe.

"How about I help with your bath tonight?" Bella suggested, trying to appease the little monster.

"Really?" Peter's glance traveled over to me, looking to see if Bella's statement was some kind of trick. As far as I could tell, it wasn't, so I simply smiled back, encouraging my son to behave in the presence of company. "Okay! Meet you upstairs!" And with that, he was off running.

Bella giggled softly, her eyes following Peter's speedy departure with amusement. "You don't have to stay," I said, secretly hoping she'd disagree.

"Actually, don't tell Peter, but…I think I had a little too much to drink with dinner. It was incredibly delicious," she blushed, peering out from her dark lashes at me. I felt my cock go hard—as it usually did when Bella was around. "I think getting him ready for bed would help me sober up. If you don't mind," she added nervously.

"I don't mind at all. I was actually going to suggest that you stay, if you didn't want to drive at all tonight. We have a really nice pull out couch if you wanted to stay over… and oh, God, that sounded like the worst pick up line of all time—you know what, never mind…just ignore me…"

"I'm naked!" the little boy upstairs called out, interrupting my lack luster attempt at an invitation to stay over.

Instead of answering, we trudged upstairs together. I felt her hand apply pressure to mine before releasing it just as quickly. I thought for a second that I imagined it completely, but when I looked at Bella, her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling shyly, causing my cock to grow to it's maximum potential. Bella had held my hand.

I felt like a giggling schoolgirl.

In the bathroom, Peter had already started filling up the tub and hopped in. I had never seen him so excited for a bath before. Bella fixed the temperature of the water, filling it up to the perfect level before placing a dollop of shampoo into Peter's hair. He smiled contentedly as Bella worked the shampoo into a lather. I was once again jealous of my son. I'd give _anything_ to have Bella's hands in my hair.

After Bella washed the shampoo out of his hair, Peter looked down and then back at me, confused. "Daddy?" he asked, sounding very concerned.

"What's the matter, Pete?"

"My ween is growing!" he shouted, grabbing his privates. Of course it was. Hot water, little boys, pretty girls. Shit happens. But I didn't feel particularly inclined to have that conversation with Bella present.

"That's okay, Peter," Bella attempted to say through her muffled laughter.

"It is?" Peter sighed, sounding relieved and slightly less panicked. Bella nodded solemnly.

"I'm a doctor, so I know," she said authoritatively. "In fact, when you're older, your dad will explain it _all_ to you. But you shouldn't worry about it right now."

"Okay," Peter said, getting back to his bath toys.

I was so grateful for Peter's abandonment of the issue that it didn't even register that Bella's eyes had flashed to my own obviously "growing ween" at the same time.

***

"Edward, you need to focus," she sighed, holding up yet another flashcard. I asked Bella over to help me study while Peter was over at a friend's house, but studying was the _last_ thing on my mind as I watched her from across the table.

"I don't know!" I groaned, feeling completely useless…and kind of like an idiot.

"Yes, you do." My face contorted into a small pout as I tried to rack my brain for the answer. Going back to school was a good idea in _theory_, but taking tests and doing homework wasn't all that appealing in actuality. I was just lucky to have a hot tutor willing to aid me in my studies. I couldn't wait to finally be finished. "Okay, you know what? We're going to take a break. I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I come back, we're going to go out for coffee. Then, we'll come back and finish the rest of this stack." She held up the large stack of future flashcards…the ones that I had yet to master. Somehow, I agreed, and soon she was out of my sight, heading towards the bathroom.

As I sat pondering how best to tell Bella that I want to ask her out…as more than the amazing friend she has become, something interrupted my train of thought. Her black PDA vibrated loudly, shaking the entire table. I knew I shouldn't invade her privacy, but my curiosity got the best of me. I held up the phone, seeing that she had a new incoming text message from Rose. As I was about to put it down, my thumb slid over the 'accept' button, bringing the text up on the screen.

_**B-how's the DILF or should i say DYLF? haha. after ur done salivating and playing house, come over—i want new details :) how sad is my life that i'm living vicariously through ur fake love life now? xo, Ro**_

Completely shocked, I clicked out of the text quickly as I heard Bella's footsteps approaching the kitchen again. Key words from the text were running through my head, and I couldn't get 'DILF,' 'salivating,' or 'playing house,' to exit my already fried brain. Was Bella interested in more than friendship with me? And if she was…was I supposed to make the first move? I had no idea how to make a first move anymore. I was seven years out of practice…nearly a born again virgin. Well, without the recommitment to God. But I was truly living like a monk. And I desperately wanted to change that…with Bella. If only she'd agree.

"You got a text," I said, pushing the phone towards her even further, trying to throw her off the track.

I watched on with curiosity as she opened the text. She grinned widely, cocking her head to the side before shaking her head and throwing the phone into her purse. I wasn't sure what those things meant, but I knew that I was going to try and push things a little this afternoon.

"So, you graduate soon."

"If I pass this test," I scoffed.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You will." She paused, looking me over thoroughly. "What are your plans for after school? Are you going to continue working at the Mac store?"

"No, actually…I got a job offer."

"What?" Bella's eyes lit up with excitement, and I was glad to finally have someone other than my parents to share my good news with.

"Yeah, I fixed a customer's macBook the other week. It has this terminal flaw, so I created a new code that would bypass it. Word got back to the regional manager, who talked with someone in software. Anyway, long story short…they want me to engineer software for Apple," I beamed. Nervously, I peered at Bella, wondering what she was thinking.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of me as Bella's arms were thrown around my neck. It felt so right having her in my arms. I couldn't resist but tighten the grasp around her waist. I smiled, hearing her small gasp as I moved my arms around her. I wondered again if I could possibly affect her as much as she affected me.

"That's fantastic, Edward," she whispered, pressing her lips to my cheek forcefully.

As congratulations, she bought me my favorite coffee from the local coffee shop before walking back to my apartment. As we walked, I wrapped my hand around hers—not something completely uncommon for us—and intertwined my fingers with hers (something _completely_ foreign to us). We walked hand in hand in silence, neither of us commenting on the newfound position of our hands, but it didn't really matter.

After studying for another few hours, I thought I was finally prepared. Bella was seriously the best tutor ever. Going through med school definitely made her an incredibly disciplined student, and I was happy to reap the benefits of her hard work.

Suddenly, I heard the soft vibrations of Bella's phone from her purse, interrupting our study session.

"Hey, Rose…yes, I got your text…yes, I'm still with D-Edward," she blushed, holding the phone to her ear. "Sure. Okay, I'll be there soon. Love you, too." She put the phone down and looked apologetic. "Sorry to cut our date short…" I thrilled at her use of the word, "but Rose is having issues with her own studies, and I promised I'd help her last week…"

"Don't worry about it." I stood and led her to the door. "Thanks again for all of your help. After I graduate, you'll have to let me take you out for a _real_ thank you, instead of making dinner at my house…" I threw out there, hoping not to be shot down. It wasn't the most forward of date invitations, but it was definitely a date invitation nonetheless. Instead of an answer, though, I felt the most glorious feeling in the world.

Bella's lips pressed softly to mine as her hands pulled my neck towards hers. Her lips were everything I dreamed they could be. They were soft and pillowy and luscious and sweet…and if I could keep my lips attached to hers forever, I think I could be content. Until I felt the edge of her tongue press against my bottom lip. That was when everything changed. Something in me burst forward—an animal I could no longer control. I sucked her tongue into my mouth, forcing it to meet mine as I wrapped Bella's body as close to mine as it could get.

Her small groan went straight to my crotch, and all of a sudden I found myself pressing us against the wall next to the front door. There was no way she couldn't feel my hardness pressing into her stomach, and yet, she pressed back against me, causing the most delicious friction I had ever felt.

"Bella," I mumbled, moving my lips down her neck. Suddenly, her hands flew to my hair, pressing me further into her skin, as if I would pull away.

_Why would I go anywhere?_

"Edward," she groaned, sounding more than sexy.

"Edward!" I heard my mother's voice call from mere feet away from me, and I immediately straightened up and pushed off of the wall, away from a flustered looking Bella.

"Mom!" I shouted, completely unprepared for her presence. I had completely lost track of time and didn't realize that she and Peter were already back at the house. I was fairly certain that they _both _saw me making out with Bella…against our living room wall.

_Oh the joys of living with one's parents…_

"Uh, I should be going…" Bella stuttered, tugging at her shirt awkwardly. "Good luck on your test, Edward. Bye, Peter," she yelled, flying out of the apartment at record speed.

Groaning, I hit my head against the wall, willing my embarrassment to fade away.

"Is Dr. Swan your girlfriend, Dad?" Peter asked, genuinely curious. My mother chuckled under her breath, and I swore I could have heard her mumble something along the lines of, _'idiot son,' _as she hurried to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Uh…" I wasn't completely sure how to answer Peter. Was Bella my girlfriend? I honestly didn't know. All I knew was I felt like she had been my girlfriend for the past three years. That had to count for something, right?

"I think I want her to be your girlfriend," Peter continued on. "She could be my mommy, since I don't have one. She's really pretty and smart and you were kissing her."

With that, my mother's soft chuckling turned into full out guffaws. _Yeah, they saw._

Hours later in bed that night, all I could do was replay the kiss with Bella in my head. Her feel, her smell, and her sounds were on a constant loop, instead of the material for my test. I really needed to do something about it. Otherwise, I was liable to fail my test tomorrow. I opened my nightstand table and squirted a hefty amount of moisturizer into the palm of my hand. I was definitely going to get tennis elbow with the amount of masturbation I was partaking in, but I knew this was the only way I was ever going to get any sleep tonight. Taking my hardened cock into my moist hand, I stroked lightly at first, spreading the cream liberally. Slowly, I increased the pressure, thinking of the way Bella's soft lips felt against mine.

Quickly, the feelings of pleasure multiplied, and I came with record speed into a nearby tissue.

I really needed to kiss Bella again. And soon.

***

"Hey," she answered her phone happily, allowing me to hear the smile in her voice. "Big day today…I don't think I'm going to be able to make it…where am I supposed to go again?" she teased.

"You're a menace, Dr. Swan," I growled playfully. A small feeling of pride welled up inside me at her small gasp. "Do you like that…Dr. Swan?" I asked flirtatiously.

Since our first heated kiss up against my living room wall, my relationship with Bella had barely changed…with the exception of all the additional kissing. But, that had been it. Lots of handholding, lots of hugging, and _lots_ of kissing…with a little over the shirt petting. I wasn't complaining; I was just confused as to how she saw me. Was this casual for her? Was she seeing anyone else? I had no idea. Because we never actually talked about our relationship. We talked about Peter a lot—how he was coping without a mother, how he was doing in school, was he making friends, etc. But we never really broached the subject of 'us.' Tonight, though—some things were going to change. I was going to graduate and Bella was going to come out to celebrate with my family and me. If that wasn't an invitation for commitment, I didn't know what was.

"I'm hanging up now, Edward. The ceremony is about to begin. Get off your cell phone, graduate."

"Of course, Mrs. Robinson. You'd know best," I laughed. Unfortunately, she didn't respond, only leaving me with a 'disconnected' alert on my cell phone screen.

The ceremony went by quickly with the appropriate speeches and messages about the future aiding our inspiration. And for the first time since Jessica left me, I was hopeful for the future. I had a beautiful son, who was starting first grade in a few months, a supportive family, and an almost girlfriend. Tonight, we would make it official.

After the ceremony, I allowed my family to fawn over me. I couldn't even remember posing for that many pictures in my entire lifetime. Even Alice and Emmett flew in from their respective haunts (LA and Washington) to help commemorate the day. Bella brought Rose and Angela with her (from her office), and I realized that somewhere along these past five years, I actually made some friends.

Dinner went by in a flash, a jumbled assortment of embarrassing stories about my childhood combined with tons of laughter and copious amounts of flirting (mostly between Bella and myself and Emmett and Rosalie respectively—they were already inseparable). In true Emmett fashion, he invited Rosalie back to our apartment without even asking me, but I didn't really complain because I wanted to spend some extra time with Bella anyway.

Once we arrived home, I waited until everyone was settled to pull Bella aside.

"Edward!" she gasped quietly. "What are you doing?"

"It's my day, and I want to celebrate properly," I whispered into her neck, causing goose bumps to break out over her body.

"We shouldn't be doing this, though. Your family is only here for a few days…" she attempted to protest weakly. But as my hands started wandering over her soft curves, she stopped her protests and leaned into my hands slightly.

Within second, I had her in my room. I locked the door behind us and pressed her against the wall. It seemed to be "our spot" – up against any wall, really.

Bella was wearing the most gorgeous black dress, and I wondered what the best way to progress would be. Quickly, I moved us from the wall to my bed, knowing that we still had a few more bases to cross over before we could finally slide home…but that didn't stop me. With only Bella's soft whimpers spurring me on, I slid her matching black underwear down her thighs and off of her legs, throwing them into the corner of my room. _She can look for those later…or let me keep them as a souvenir._

"Edward, you don't have to…" she began as my hands slowly ascended her thighs.

"This is my celebration, Bella, and I want to. Stop stalling," I growled with confidence. Finally, Bella acquiesced, lifting her hips to shove the material of her dress above her hips, exposing herself to me for the first time ever.

And then my confidence faded. I realized that I had never done this before…and Bella was already five years my senior and probably way more experienced.

"Edward," she cooed, running a hand through my messy hair. "Is everything okay? I said you don't have to do this," she protested again, attempting to pull down her dress.

"No," I stopped her, pushing the flimsy material out of my way again. "I, um…I've just never done…_that_…before," I stuttered, glancing up at her nervously. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled as her hands continued their path through my hair. "But if you could just let me know how I'm doing…oh God, I feel like such an inexperienced idiot. I'm practically a 26-year-old virgin…with a son. How does that even happen?" I scoffed, berating myself.

At that, Bella pulled me up towards her, meeting her mouth with mine in a moment of unadulterated bliss. "Doesn't matter," she said through her kisses. "I promise to tell you what I like, but I have no doubt that you'll be good at it. You're good at everything."

My ego inflated tenfold.

"Everything?" I whispered against her lips, trailing my hand in between her thighs, just short of where I could feel her heat radiating from.

"Everything!" she gasped as I plunged my fingers into her wetness. Her sounds were encouraging, so I trailed my body back down hers, lowering my mouth to where my hand was still working. Finally, I removed my fingers and replaced them with my mouth. Immediately, I was rewarded with the taste of Bella. She was delicious and simply unlike anything else I'd ever tasted. Her hands wrapped in my hair, pushing me closer as her legs widened to make more room for me.

"Edward, yes!" she cried out as I moved my tongue to stroke her tiny bundle of nerves. "Right there…don't stop, don't stop," she chanted, encouraging my every move. Suddenly, she clenched down, her orgasm overtaking her in the most beautiful sight I could imagine. She came with _my_ name on her lips, and I couldn't help but feel an immense sense of pride and accomplishment.

Before I even had to time to properly congratulate myself, she pushed me back and unzipped my pants. Just as she was about to pull down my pants and finally touch my cock, we heard a loud knocking at the door accompanied by a screeching, "Daddy! Dr. Swan?"

_Shit. Reality calls._

Bella looked apologetic; our playtime was over. We hurriedly got our clothes back on and checked ourselves out in the mirror. We both looked a mess, clothes rumpled and goofy smiles adorning both of our faces.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing her lips to mine once more. "Later," she winked as she went to unlock the door, revealing a pissed off looking Peter.

"What's the matter, Pete?" I asked, scooping him up into my arms and walking back downstairs, Bella in tow.

"I heard Rose tell Uncle Em that you and Bella were playing doctor," he accused, his face going red with anger (as I'm sure mine did, too, only from utter humiliation). "I wanted to play doctor, too. How come you guys were playing doctor without me?"

Each time the words, "playing doctor" left my son's lips, the level of laughter in the room increased. By the time he was finished verbally berating me, the entire room knew what Bella and I had been up to.

"Sorry," Rose mouthed to Bella, who was now completely red with embarrassment.

***

Luckily, our of embarrassment didn't deter us from playing doctor again. On the contrary, we "played" almost three times a week. Since I had graduated and was now working from home, I had a lot more free time for Bella. The time she used to come over to help me study was now…otherwise occupied. Plus, with Peter in school—Bella's lunch breaks were all spent in my bedroom. No actual penetration yet, but we'd come as close as you could without that.

I never got around to asking her to be my girlfriend, although I hoped she assumed that was what she was. There was definitely no one else for me, and I knew that eventually…I would ask Bella to marry me. She was it. I had come to the realization that I loved her barely nights after my graduation celebration. Only someone I loved would be able to put up with that kind of humiliation and still come back for more.

On some level, I knew that I had always loved Bella. She fixed me when I was broken, and she cared about me unconditionally. I knew that in the near future I would tell her that I loved her, and hopefully she would return those same feelings. _Hopefully._

But it _did_ make me nervous that we still never talked about the proverbial "us." I felt like every time I tried, Bella pushed the conversation in a different direction. I was starting to feel a bit like a lovesick puppy.

Just as I was cleaning up for bed, my phone rang out with my text message alert. It was incredibly late in the evening to be receiving texts.

_**You up? – B**_

I texted back quickly.

_**Yeah. Just getting ready for bed. You okay? – E**_

I waited for about ten seconds, and then the phone rang with another alert.

_**Yes, no, maybe? – B**_

_**What's wrong? – E**_

_**I'm just not feeling well. Tell me something happy. – B**_

I decided to test the waters.

_**Peter asked me if you were my girlfriend the other day. And then gave me all the reasons why you should be. – E**_

_**OMG! What did you say? – B**_

I gulped, knowing that doing this over text was a complete cop out. I should really do it in person, but I realized in the four years we'd been friends, I had never been to Bella's house. I would have no idea how to see her in person right now. Only quasi copping out, I decided to call her instead.

"Edward?" she answered, her voice breathy and strained.

"What should I have told him?"

"I, uh…what?" Bella sputtered.

"Peter said that you were pretty and smart and we were kissing, so you should be my girlfriend. And—" I was about to actually ask her to _be_ my girlfriend and tell her that I loved her when she interrupted, completely derailing my plans.

"Little kids always say the craziest things, don't they?" she laughed awkwardly. "Peter is _definitely_ no exception. Do you remember that night in the bathtub when he was talking about his ween growing?" she giggled. "I almost died, trying to keep my laughter at bay that night."

My heart broke and sank into my stomach. She had diverted once again. I wanted to press her for more answers, but I didn't want to pressure her and lose our friendship either. Lying seemed like the best out.

"Of course," I laughed, playing her off far too easily. "Completely crazy." I could feel the lies running off of my tongue, weighing in my stomach, heavy with regret. Fearing that my voice would crack with my unshed tears, I said goodbye quickly and closed my eyes, settling in my huge bed.

Suddenly, there was a soft rap on the door. I cracked open one eye only to see Peter's mop of crazy hair peeking in. "Daddy?" he whispered. "Are you still awake?"

I rubbed at my eyes and sat up slowly, propping myself up so he could see me in the darkened room. "Yeah, what's up, Peter?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I come sleep with you?" He looked so sad and hopeful, and I could make out the faint lines of tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Of course," I sighed, moving over to make room for him. He climbed in, quickly snuggling into my side. I wrapped one arm around him and kissed the top of his head. Suddenly, I heard the faint sounds of sniffling come from under my arm. "Peter, what's the matter? Do you want to tell me about your dream?" I could feel him shaking his head, but I felt like…I _could_ press with him. "Come on, I won't make fun—I promise," I tickled his side just a little bit causing him to squirm and finally make eye contact with me.

"Bella's not my mom, right?" I heard him whisper quietly, his voice laced with concern.

"No," I answered honestly. She wasn't. Even if I wanted her to be.

"Oh," he answered sadly. "I had a nightmare that Bella moved away because she didn't want to be my mommy. That wouldn't happen, right?" he asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Of course not, buddy," I lied. Bella _could_ leave us if she wanted to. Hell…everyone else had. Even my parents finally moved out.

"Good," he sighed, stretching his Spiderman pajama covered arms around my waist. "Because I love her," he added sleepily, closing his eyes again.

"Me too," I sighed, knowing that now I really couldn't push Bella for more. I would never take her away from Peter. I'd be content just to have her in any capacity. While Peter dozed off, I continued to stay away and wonder what the hell I should do. If only sleep would actually come, I'd be able to forget my own waking nightmare.

***

"Dad, you look sick," Peter commented through bites of his sandwich as we ate our lunch. I wasn't surprised; I most likely looked like crap. I had gotten about two hours of sleep before Peter decided to wake up at 7 AM on a Saturday, ready for the day. I also needed to finish an insanely awesome new program I was supposed to have finished by tonight; my first software deadline and I couldn't even manage to do that right. I kept hearing Bella's diversions over and over and over. Binary code and equations seemed to take the back burner in my mind. All I wanted was to wrap Bella into my arms and make her mine forever. But, apparently, she didn't feel the same way.

"I'm not sick, just tired" I grumbled, stuffing the remainder of my turkey sandwich into my mouth.

"You should go see Dr. Swan. She can give you medicine to make you feel better," he chirped, clearly feeling better today than he was last night. _I'm glad someone's fears have been quenched._

"Dr. Swan only sees kids, Peter," I sighed.

"You should make me an appointment then," Peter grinned deviously. "Cause then I could just play with Rose, and you could get your medicine."

My son was a genius. I didn't know whose deviant genes he had received (probably Jessica's), but…my son's plan was kind of brilliant.

I took out my phone and dialed the Children's Medical Center.

"Children's Medical Center this is Angela speaking."

"Hi, Angela. This is Edward Cullen," I spoke smoothly, hoping to disguise the fatigue in my voice.

"Oh, hi, Edward! How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Um, I'm not sure…does Dr. Swan have anything available this afternoon?" Peter looked at me with a huge smile and gave me a thumbs up. I couldn't believe that my six-year-old son was pimping me out to his doctor…and giving me the means to do so.

"This afternoon?" she gaped, clearly not expecting me to need an appointment so quickly. "If it's an emergency, I highly suggest taking Peter to the ER."

"I…uh…um…" I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, actually, Dr. Swan had a cancellation earlier today, so you're in luck, Edward. Does three o'clock work for you and Peter?" Angela saved the day.

"Absolutely. Thank you so much."

"We'll see you then!" she chirped.

I hung up the phone and looked back at my son. "You should take a shower, dad." I almost laughed, but I realized that Peter was probably right. I hopped in quickly. The cool water calmed me down, getting me prepared to see Bella.

The office was filled to the brim, just like on the day I met Bella. Angela called out into the waiting room and ushered me and Peter inside. As I continued walking towards Bella's office, Peter stopped and held onto Angela's hand. "I'll wait here," Peter smiled, taking Angela's hand. "We can play while you get your medicine." Angela quirked her eyebrow at me, the question clear in her eyes.

"Sounds good, Peter. See you in a bit." Not looking back, I just smiled in return, and walked straight into the office, waiting patiently to have Bella walk into the examining room.

I felt like I'd set up a really bad porno. And it was starting to make me feel a bit queasy.

"Edward," Bella called as the door swung open. "Is Peter okay? Um…where _is _Peter?"

I stood up nervously, shoving my hands into my jean pockets, wondering what situation Peter had actually gotten me into.

"Peter's fine," I interjected, causing her to look around the Peter-free room. "It's me, actually. I haven't been feeling well all day." I wanted to roll my eyes at the cheesiness of my lines, but I couldn't help the nonsense spewing from my mouth.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, worried.

"I can't focus on anything. Well, with one exception," I began.

"You look exhausted," she sighed, placing a hand on my forehead. "What's going on?"

"I have my first work deadline today, but I can't write anything because all I can think about is you…"

"Edward," she tried to interrupt, but I wasn't having any of it. She was not allowed to divert this conversation. Not again. I was going to say my piece, and then I was going to go. But I needed to tell her everything. How she made me feel. All of it. I trained my eyes on hers and began my rant.

"No, let me say this. Please," I begged, imploring her with my desperate eyes. "When Peter's mother left us, I was broken. I had no idea what I was going to do with the rest of my life or how to be a father at all. But then I met this incredible woman, who helped me put everything in perspective. She encouraged me to be the best dad I could be, while still setting goals for myself. And somewhere along the way, I realized that all I want…is her." Her breathing had picked up, and I could see the tell tale flush of her cheeks. "I'm tired of being heart broken and love sick, Bella."

"You're love sick?" she choked, a tear running down her cheek. I nodded, biting my lip nervously.

"Desperately," I laughed, trying to lighten the dark mood in the room. "Doctor, can you help me out?"

_Back to the porno lines again, are we?_

"I think I can," she smiled, playing along…_I think. _She placed one of her small hands on my newly shaved cheek, her thumb rubbing small circles into my skin; I swear to God I purred. I had never felt so content before. Bella wasn't running away from my pushing. She was accepting it. She _did_ feel it, too.

I couldn't control my body anymore and pounced on her. My arms wrapped around her waist securely as my lips sought out hers again. They were just as welcoming today, kissing back with equal fervor. Her lips parted, leaving room for my tongue to push past and into her hot mouth.

"Oh, thank God," I mumbled against her lips. "I love you, Bella." Breathless, we pulled apart, staring at one another in disbelief and awe.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that," she beamed, looking just as gorgeous as ever.

_Wait…did she just say…?_

"How long _you'_ve waited?" I started, flabbergasted at this new revelation.

"I've known that I wanted to be with you since the first day I met you…when I gave you my number. It was wrong and unethical because your son was my patient, but I knew I had to do something. And then you didn't call me for over a year. I just figured that you weren't interested, but then you called, and I started seeing you every week, but you never acted on anything…and I thought maybe you just weren't ready. And then our whole physical relationship started, and I just felt so happy—like everything was finally coming together. And I don't know—I guess I just kept waiting for the other shoe to drop…for you to realize that I'm over thirty, lose interest, and send me packing. I tried to maintain some semblance of distance, but I couldn't bear the idea of losing either you or Peter. Why didn't you ever say anything?" she rambled, tears running down her cheeks again.

How could I have been so completely oblivious?

"I'm sorry I waited so long," I said, brushing the tears away with the pads of my thumbs, making her shiver underneath my touch.

"Thank you for finally being ready," she sighed. I leaned in to capture her lips with mine again as she slowly walked backwards, leading us towards the door. With her hand, she locked the door and pushed me off of her, going from sweet to sassy in under a second.

"I'm so glad you were able to tell me your symptoms, Edward. I think I have the perfect medicine," she said, picking up a stray clipboard. "You'll need to take off your clothes," she said seriously, not glancing up from her clipboard. I choked slightly while swallowing.

_Is she serious? Does she want to turn this into a porno all on her own? God, I hope so._

"Uh…" I began stupidly, not knowing if she was actually serious.

"Stop being such a stubborn patient, Edward. My bedside manner is growing tired at your misbehavior. You came here to see the doctor, right?" I nodded tentatively. "Well, then…you're going to have to listen to me," she smirked, finally looking up at me through her thick lashes.

In no time at all, I removed my shirt and pants, leaving me sitting on the small examining table only in my black boxer briefs.

"This never gets old," she sighed dreamily. Her hands headed straight for my chest, exploring the wide expanse of muscles that I somehow never lost from my high school sports hay day. Her hands trailed from my chest down my stomach to rest on my thighs, leaving a blazing trail of fire in their wake. "I have just the treatment to help you with your problem…do you trust me?" Her hands veered north, heading towards the part of my body that was aching for her touch. I could only nod slightly as she brought her mouth to follow the same path as her hands, exploring my chest, my stomach, and finally stopping right above the elastic of my boxers.

I was ready to combust, and her hands hadn't even touched my dick yet. That quickly changed, though. Bella pulled my underwear out of the way, removing the last constraint between my dick and her body. It felt so good in her warm hands; I had to start creating software code in my head in order to stop myself from coming too soon.

But all of it went straight to hell as Bella lowered her mouth over my throbbing head, her lips creating a warm cavern around it. Without provocation, my hands went straight to her hair, pushing her down onto me as my hips thrust into her mouth. She swallowed with each thrusting motion, increasing the throbbing sensation as I tangled my hands into her wavy locks. I looked down at her plush lips surrounding my cock and almost lost it. She looked beautiful even doing the dirtiest of things with me.

And as if the feeling and sight of her mouth enveloping me and weren't enough, she looked up into my eyes and moaned creating the sweetest vibration ever. Within seconds, I came into her mouth. She swallowed easily, looking _happy_ while doing so; she claimed to love my taste, and I didn't feel inclined to argue with her. Jessica thought it was disgusting, but I had never reciprocated either. Standing up, Bella smiled before pressing her lips to mine once more.

"How do you feel now?"

"Much better, doctor," I laughed, which turned into a very unmanly squeal as her hands ran over my naked, softening cock. "I should probably pay you for my treatment, though."

She bit her lip, pretending to be deep in thought before nodding enthusiastically. Hesitantly, I helped her push her long, white coat off. Turning around, she hung it up on the door.

"Edward," she spun around suddenly, grasping my hands with hers. For a moment, I was almost hurt. Maybe she didn't want this and was finally coming to her senses…way too quickly for my liking. However, my moments of self-doubt were short lived as her lips found mine once again, softly pressing against them once…twice…three times before pulling away. "I know that this is probably the least romantic setting _ever_," she giggled as a baby's cry pierced the room in a timely fashion, "but I don't have the restraint to wait until we get to your house or my house. I need you right now. Please."

She definitely didn't have to ask me twice. Immediately, I hopped off the table to help her unzip her dress. I was still in awe that she wasn't stopping me, so I continued with haste…just in case she came to her senses in the near future. The dress pooled at her feet, leaving her only in a pair of pale pink underwear and her black pumps. No bra. _Fuck._

My mouth went dry, just seeing the pale expanse of her smooth chest, begging to be touched. Uncontrollably, my hands wrapped around her stomach and glided upwards to cup both of her breasts in the palms of my hands. _And I was 100% hard again. Awesome._

She slipped the shoes off as my hands continued their exploration, pulling and pinching in accordance to the breathy moans that passed through her luscious lips. Her underwear was the next thing to go, quickly pooling at her feel along side the dress and shoes. With ease, I lifted Bella up and placed her on the examining table. Laughing, she grabbed her stethoscope and put it on her heart before handing me the headset. I listened to her thrumming heartbeat, listening to it increase as my hands made small circles on her naked flesh.

"I love you, too, Edward," she sighed. "Do you hear what you do to me? I love you _so_ much."

With that, I swooped down and threw the expensive stethoscope across the floor. With my mouth still attached to hers, I thrust into her, finally claiming what I had wanted as mine those five years ago in this very office. _Talk about fantasy come to life_.

"Edward, harder!" she cried out, not even watching the volume of her voice as I increased the force of my pounding.

"I love you so much," I moaned, placing kisses on any part of her body I could reach. Her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, her shoulders, her neck, her lips—I worshiped her body with my lips.

"Oh…yes…" Her hands ran down my back, coming to grip my naked ass. As she squeezed, I went harder inside of her. I didn't even know that was a possibility. I had never felt anything better in my entire life. She leaned into me, causing the angle of penetration to change to something so much fuller and sweeter. Suddenly, her hands tangled in my hair as she leaned in, fanning hot breaths across my neck. Unable to take it for much longer, I leaned her down, her back against the paper of the examining table, slowing down ever so slightly as I moved her legs to wrap around my waist. "Edward, please," she begged, her hands pulling at my shoulders to bring my chest flush with hers.

The new angle was more than heavenly, bringing us closer, better than anything I could possibly imagine. Feeling her pebbled nipples scrape across my chest was just an added bonus. Flushed in a thin sheen of sweat, our bodies collided over and over, giving into the pleasurable sensations, each movement filled with love and caring, not just the simple lust I attributed it to before. I captured her lips with mine once more, our mouths mimicking the actions of our hips, grinding and pushing and pulling in the most sensual of ways. Suddenly, she pulled her mouth away, and I felt her teeth clamp down onto my shoulder just as her muscles fluttered around me and clenched, spurring on my own orgasm.

We both came with one another's names on our lips, riding out the climax for as long as we possibly could.

Flushed and exhausted, I pulled out of her, helping her sit back up on the table.

"Wow," was all she said, a wide smile threatening to crack her cheeks.

"Yeah," was all I could manage in return. "So…"

"You're not going to get all awkward on me now, are you Edward?" she laughed, slipping her dress back on and turning around for me to help raise the zipper back up as she forced her feet into her heels.

"No," I laughed. "I'm just still in awe that that just happened. Let me revel in it for a bit longer, okay?" She nodded and laughed, helping me put my clothes back on, temping my cock to harden once again.

I rearranged my clothes, feeling better than I had in years. Who knew that all I needed was a good lay…oh, yeah, and the love of a good woman. Opening the door to the office, I let Bella out first. We walked back to reception, picking up Peter on the way. The little gossip was chatting up a storm with all of the nurses.

"Hey, Dad!" he exclaimed, smiling broadly before hopping off of the swivel chair he'd grown attached to. "You look better now. I _told_ you Dr. Swan would give you medicine."

The nurses' station broke out into small snickers, causing Bella to blush beside me. I was sure we positively reeked of sex, too, which probably wasn't helping our case.

"She did," I smiled, snaking an arm around Bella's waist to bring her into my side. I wasn't going to hide my love for her anymore.

"Mr. Cullen, do you need to make another appointment?" Angela gleamed from behind the desk.

"Um, yes!" Bella interrupted, causing the snickers to increase in volume, Rose leading them—of course. "I mean, if you had time this week…you could come back in for a follow up appointment?" She looked so nervous, and I wondered if it was because we were in front of Peter or if the nurses and other doctors had been giving her crap. I thought probably the latter.

"How's Wednesday?" Angela asked, her eyes feigning innocence. I rolled my eyes and kissed Bella softly, surprising the entire room.

"How about you come over tonight?" I asked, feeling brave, probably still riding high on my climax endorphins. "And bring your stethoscope," I laughed, kissing her again.

"Yes!" Peter cried out, jumping and grabbing to my hand. "Bella _is_ going to be my mom!"

Bella blushed as I kissed her one last time before turning away and out of the room. I heard the vague whoops and hollers behind me before I heard Rose squeal out a, 'finally!'

Looking down at my ecstatic son, I chuckled softly. I felt like I gained back my entire semblance of sanity and confidence. Maybe, just maybe, I was starting to feel like that golden child again.

Yup. Finally, indeed.

**Chapter End Notes: You all know what to do…review! Special thanks to Nina for throwing this contest to celebrate the DILF. Who doesn't have man with baby syndrome? I mean, please. Kisses to all of you. Hope you enjoyed this mini-saga ;)**


End file.
